


Everyone has a different story

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: College AU, I'm not good at structure but this idea won’t stop playin on my mind, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Tattoos, WIP, abused Robin and covers it up with tattoos, artist nerd Marth, biker chrom, chrobin might do the sexuals later idk, chrom likes tattoos too, chyna's idea, no structure whatsoever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Based off a thread on Twitter by Chyna and their biker Chrom. A collection of oneshots revolving around the college life of various characters from Fire Emblem. It mostly revolves around a Chrobin because they are tattooed lads. Basically Chrom is a cool guy and Robin is the troubled boyfriend and Marth is the 'cousin' who is obsessed with tattoos for some reason.Chyna's thread url will be in the notes x





	1. Newest addition

**Author's Note:**

> Chyna's thread:  
> https://twitter.com/chynandri/status/966857615799177217?s=20
> 
> Chyna's Twitter: go follow them if you like Chrom lol:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/chynandri

'Marth!'   
  
Marth turns around and faces one of the most popular lads in the school known for his good looks and motorbike, his cousin Chrom. He had a light grin on his face and his blue eyes told Marth that he was excited to show him something.   
'Hey Chrom,' Marth smiles back, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he sees Chrom pulling up his sleeve and showing his cousin his wrist with anticipation on his face.   
'My newest addition,' he just said. Marth looked and saw a new tattoo on his wrist. Chrom knows his cousin loves tattoos and anything to do with design and image, and Marth's eyes immediately lit up when he saw this new addition. Then his eyes turned to confusion as he saw that the tattoo seemed kind of strange to the rest of his figure and design.   
Marth looked up at his cousin, 'What is it?' He asked.  
'A butterfly,' Chrom responds.  
Marth had to think about this for a while. Chrom with a butterfly on his arm? Chrom was usually well known for his masculinity. He loved his leather jacket and almost wore it and when he didn’t he wore a singlet that showed off both of his arm tattoos, one a pattern on his left arm the resembled ancient royalty of a kind king from mythology that Chrom and his dad used to reenact as kids. His right one is his family Emblem, which he is quite proud of. He rides to college everyday on his motorbike and sometimes when his little sister is being lazy he will drop her to the local high school with it at well. Other times he offers to give rides to his boyfriend which Robin agrees to more for the enjoyment of being the guy that hugs the waist of manly Chrom than the actual ride itself. He protects his sisters like a brother should whether it’s his younger ‘delicate' sister or his older sister also known as the kindest person you will ever meet- hang on.  
Emmeryn loved butterflies. She died recently in a car crash with a dodgy druggie Gangrel.  
Marth looks at the tattoo and back at Chrom with a shocked look.  
'Chrom...'  
'You like it, cuz?' Chrom asks, a smirk on his face but his eyes with understanding.  
'I do! I just- you-'   
'It’ll be a good reminder. Tattoos stay in forever, so I will never forget her.' He smiles.  
'I... respect that. It’s a great tattoo Chrom.' Marth replies. He’s not very good with comforting people. He’d rather people just not die to be honest.  
'Well I gotta go, now. Robin's in the library and he'll fall asleep there if I don’t go fetch him soon. You know how it is.' His face does that thing whenever he sees or talks about Robin Chrom makes eyes crinkle and his expression all mushy and sappy. Marth's girlfriend thinks it’s extremely cute. Marth feels awkward about it sometimes. So Marth just made a hasty good bye and went to find his big sister Elice and his girlfriend caeda to walk home with.


	2. New tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin reveals to Chrom his new back tattoos. No explicit banging but like it’s insinuated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin's tattoos weren’t inspired by Chyna, and the design is kind of a mix between various fan art and when I got this idea a drew a design myself and the description of his tattoos in the fic is based off my own drawing lol

Chrom and Robin were waiting for the traffic lights to go green when Robin's phone buzzed. Chrom was at the front while Robin was hugging his waist. While the light was still red Robin checked his phone and while Chrom couldn’t see it he could probably guess that the text was bad news from his adopted sister Aversa when he asks to stay over for the night.  
'Of course you can, babe.' Chrom says through his helmet as the light turns green and Chrom revs the engine and speeds forward and Robin grips tighter on his waist with his phone still in his hand.

* * *

  
'Hey Robin!'  
'Hey Lissa, how was school today?'  
'It was good, I got a B on my maths test which is pretty good because the test was actually really hard.'  
'Hello to you to sis, bet you the test was actually easy anyway.' Lissa playfully hits her brother on the arm as she goes to hug the two of them.  
'Are you staying over tonight, Robin?' Lissa asked  
'Yeah, kinda have to,' Robin replied, and sighed slightly.  
'Ok well don’t do anything naughty because I want to get some sleep tonight,' Lissa giggles, it’s now it’s Chrom's turn to playfully hit his sibling.  
'But as for now I'm going shopping with Mari, I wanna get a dress I saw on tv yesterday'  
'Of course you are,' Chrom says with exasperation.

* * *

  
As Lissa waved goodbye and closed the door when she left to meet up with her friend Maribelle, Chrom turned to Robin and held him against him, pressing a gentle kiss to his Snow White hair.  
'You can get changed in my bedroom if you want, I'll get us some snacks and stuff' he gave him another kiss to the hair.  
Robin leant up to kiss his lips. It was soft and lingering, as of much of Robin's kisses it was passionate even in the most subtle ways. He move his head back a bit and replied. 'Okay, but meet me in the bedroom, I have something to show you.' The cheeky wink his boyfriend gave made Chrom's heart flutter and his cheeks blush lightly.  
'Sounds like a deal,' Chrom said, smiling at him. Robin returns the smile and they slowly break apart from their embrace. Robin then giddily runs up the stairs, giving Chrom another cheeky wink before disappearing upstairs, which motivates Chrom to quickly get those snacks from the kitchen and join the other man in his bedroom.

When Chrom arrived upstairs with the snacks and games he was met with one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Robin was standing in just his boxers in front of the full body mirror with his back facing Chrom, and the back was covered in tattoos. Six detailed deep purple wings spread across his narrow but lean back, with symbolic eyes filling the spaces between them. Similar red swirly patterns to Chrom's own Royal Pauldron Tattoo (as he liked to call it) surrounded both the eyes and the wings and it created a nice affect against the purple, and the light of his skin, the picturesque tattoo covered his entire back, and hid most of the many scars he had acquired from his household. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
'You like it?' Robin smiled with excitement into the mirror at Chrom.  
Chrom took a while to respond, completely enraptured in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend and his new complimentary tattoos. Eventually he whispers, 'I love it,'.  
The smile on Robin's face was one only Chrom could have. It’s a smile that compelled him to pull the smaller man into his arms and kiss him a line up his neck as Robin giggles with a light blush on his face. Chrom continues the kisses up his jaw but looks up into the mirror and the two of the, stare at each other through the mirror, watching Chrom's hands slide up and down Robin's torso.  
'I guess I can finally get changed in the gym change room like a normal person now huh.' Robin says while staring Chrom in the eyes through the mirror reflection.  
'I wish I was the only one allowed to see you like this sometimes...' Chrom whispers into his neck and staring back at him. He lays another on his jawbone and puffs a bit of air on fair skin, a shiver running down the other mans spine.  
'You are,' Robin says.  
'Not anymore when you start changing in the change rooms,' Chrom jokes.  
'They may see my tattoos, but they won’t ever have this...' Robin pulls free of Chrom's hold just enough to turn around and passionately kiss him full on the lips. Hands trail across bodies, and tongues. Robin’s hands end up in Chrom’s shirt and Chrom leaves marks on the other's neck.  
'Show me your tattoos under your shirt too, love.' Robin whispers into Chrom's ear. Chrom complies quickly shucking off his singlet and revealed the tattoo on his back that matched the one Robin initially had on his right hand; six winged eyes connected at the bottom with two diamonds. Robin’s hands flew to that tattoo, the eyes on his hands stroking the eyes of Chrom’s back, and the hands off Chrom likewise run up and down the fresh tattoo on his lover's back. They kiss again. The whisper how much they love each other. They leave the food on the floor forgotten as they loose themselves in each other’s embrace.

They spend their time alone making the most of it, taking in as much of each other they can. In the back of Chrom’s mind he could tell why he has these tattoos, why he wants to stay over, why he clings to his school life and friends and lover as much as he does, and that motivated him more to make Robin feel good, to make him forget his pain, temporarily as it is. They express their love that they could share with no one else, and by the end of it Lissa comes home to see them curled up in each other’s arms. She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what the fuck is this 
> 
> Structure/10

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters later with more Chrobin weeooo I am a succer for college au Chrobin


End file.
